In a connector for receiving a plug, it is sometimes desirable to have one conductor in switching contact with another. Such switching relationship often occurs with a grounded connector housing. Since a connector housing is relatively large, it is expensive to make it from a high conductivity material. Furthermore, many of such materials are not easily cast. Thus, it is preferable to cast housings from materials such as bronze, brass, aluminum, steel, or zinc. However, since these materials corrode rather easily, the cast housing is then plated, oftentimes with nickel. The problem is that nickel along with other inexpensive corrosion-resistant, conductive-plating materials oxidize over time. The oxide is much less conductive than the original plating material. Hence, the contact resistance between a conductive spring and a plated housing often increases over time, often to a level unacceptable for many applications. The present invention solves this problem.